I'll take care of you
by Xobit
Summary: When Sam gets sick its up to Bumblebee to take care of him, samxbee


**Loki: umm yeah we are on a roll! And this time I actually wrote almost half! Squee for me hehe the bunny bit me…. Blame the bunny!!! (Hides under desk) **

**Xobit:... It's Loki's bunny!!**

**Loki: …… right blame me :P**

**Xobit: Really it is, I only borrowed it for a week or two!!**

**Xobit: UPS!! Disclaimer-thingy We don't own the Transformers We just love 'em and Cyber-huggles them a lot! We don't own Metallica or their song "Nothing else matters" either… and we don't get money out of this! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Fever**

"I'm fine Ratchet," Sam growled he was trying desperately to do his homework while the medic hovered over him.

"Sam you core temperature is high, pheromone levels are reading strange and you're cranky." Amber brown eyes looked up at him, "Look Ratch, I need to get this done it's due tomorrow and it's a big part of my grade so just leave. Me. Alone. Please."

He felt a wave of nausea hit him and looked down quickly to hide it. Frowning Ratchet stalked off to locate Bumblebee when he found the mech he pulled him aside.

"Have you noticed Sam's behavior?" Instantly the younger mech grew concerned. "Just little things but I thought they were from worrying over that stupid report thingy."

"He's coming down with something, higher than norm core temperature, strange pheromones? And I'm sure you noticed his temper spiking." 'Bee nodded, "Yes."

"I'd bet my laser scalpel that he's going to start glitching any time now, probably when you two get home and from my scans and research it's a type of tank illness nothing super bad but the little glitch just wont stop! He's like Prowl when it comes to school or work."

Bumblebee nodded again, "I'll take care of him."

"What! No you idiot I want you to drag his aft back here or convince him to stay," The medic frowned seeing the cute face his team-mate was pulling. "Bumblebee?"

"Please Ratch? I want to take care of him like he did for me that one time I had those glitches? Please? Please? Please?"

"Fine! But if he gets too bad you had better bring him back do you hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now get your aft in gear and get the little glitch home so he doesn't pass out in my med-bay."

"Sam?" bumblebee asked he got no response from Sam who was still hunched over his home work. "Come on Sam! We're going home you can finish it up on the way" He carefully poked at him with a large finger,

"'Bee quit it!" Sam snapped without thinking, then did a double take and said "Sorry 'Bee… but I gotta get this done!"

"Sam listen you can do your homework on the way and then you can take a relaxing bath, go to bed and be ready for tomorrow." He injected as much optimism into he's voice as he could; his scanners however showed him that Ratchet was right. If he had to tie him to the bed so be it… the boy wasn't going to school tomorrow!

Sam heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Okay 'Bee" he gathered his papers to him and went over to the side of the table he had been sitting on, medially stepping in to the hand Bumblebee held out for him.

When he lowered Sam, the boy lost what little color he had left in his cheeks. When he again stood on his own legs they where shaky and he looked up at Bumblebee with a pale smile saying, "I think your right I need to go home now."

* * *

The drive had been uneventful; Bumblebee kept changing stations so only soft calming music filled the car while his charge basically fell asleep at the wheel, head spinning. When they got home the bright sunshine Camero had to drag the human in the door and up the stairs to his room, using his holoform of course.

He was surprised when he felt Sams skin not expecting the almost searing warmth, as gently as he could he pulled the notebook and papers from his humans hands and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Thanks 'Bee" Sam mumbled as he walked down the hall one hand on the wall to keep his balance. Bumblebee shook his head his human always refused to reveal problems as did most of his kind. But Sam relay didn't have any human friends to share his problems with; he only had 'Bee and the other mechs which wasn't the same, they had almost had to beat it out of him that he and Michaela had broken up.

Quietly he knocked and heard the sound of water and the curtain closing, "It's just me Sam" He said opening the door and stepping in. Sam had closed the curtain leaving only his face visible and was sitting in the bath with his eyes closed. He opened them when 'Bee came into view and sat on the toilet.

"I'm sorry 'Bee… I know I've been cranky the last couple of days" Sam's eyes seemed lager then normal in his pale face. "I… just really need to make a good grade" he closed he's eyes again and leaned back in the tub.

Bumblebee carefully scanned him for the thousandth time and the result wasn't reassuring. His human seemed on the verge of a major system shutdown… "It's okay Sam, just relax I'm going to take care of you!"

"Mmm…" Sam was falling asleep in the water. 'Bee resolved to watch him for the time being… or until the water became cold enough to pose a health hazard.

* * *

Unfortunately he didn't have to wait that long as suddenly Sam lunched himself from the bathtub, almost ripping off the shower curtain in the process, a hand clamp over his mouth. He literally pushed Bumblebee off of the toilet seat, opened it and proceeded to empty his tank into it.

'Bee stared in shock from his new seat on the floor; sure he had seen 'Bots emptying their tanks before but it didn't continue like this! How could there possibly be so much in the tank of one tiny human?

Sam leaned heavily on the toilet, dry heaving and whimpering in pain. 'Bee picked himself up and went to him. "Sam… can I help you in any way?" pit! He hated feeling so helpless. When Sam just continued to dry heave, he connected to the 'Net to get an idea about treatment for tank diseases.

To his utter horror he found that there was hundreds of diseases witch gave humans these symptoms. Oh, he trusted Ratchet's judgment that Sam wasn't fatally ill, but… Well according to most advice a cool cloth applied to the forehead and support for the body was the best he could do for Sam right now.

In reality it took about an hour for Sam to stop throwing up, to Bumblebee's harried processor it seemed like days. Days in which he had, had time to look up diseases online and scare himself half in to stasis on Sam's behalf.

When Sam was done 'Bee got him into bed, frantically making sure all supplies the net had suggested was in the room while not leaving Sam alone for more then a minute at a time. His holo emitter was beginning to strain when he had finally arrange every thing to his satisfaction.

He felt tired and stressed, but at least Sam had fallen asleep. He plunked down on the desk chair leaning back and gazed at the sealing.

* * *

Bumblebee off-lined for a sort amount of time only to be awakened by a wail of absolute terror from Sam. Scrambling to Sam's side he quickly scanned him for physical hurt, but nothing came up. On the other hand the scan reviled that the fever was still high and that Sam's systems was beginning to suffer from fluid depletion. The boy was still withering and moaning in fear, but 'Bee couldn't locate a reason for it. Sam had told him of dreams, since the boy had a habit of tossing and turning in his sleep but he had never reacted like this before.

He pulled up more info on diseases looking for the symptoms and found that it was a result of the fever Sam was suffering from. Then red crossed his vision as his hologram flickered before fizzling out growling he scanned the area and then transformed moving to stand next to the window and look in. With a frown Bumblebee reached through the window, picked up his human and pulled him out of the room.

Cradling Sam to his chest plate the mech ran another scan and still wasn't happy with it. Sam's temperature had gone up to 101 but he shivered as if freezing. Bumblebee pulled him even closer and sat down, edging away from the lawn, "Shhhh Sam its ok." He murmured, the human relaxed in his hand and snuggled into his armor. "Bumblebee…." The mech smiled slightly and held a hand over the smaller frame, like a blanket. "I'm here buddy!" "Love… you 'Bee…" "I love you too now go back to sleep," Sam went silent.

Bumblebee looked around and ducked lower so as not to be seen, he sat that way for almost an hour while his holo-emitter repaired and recharged, then he transformed and transferred Sam on to his back seat. He drifted off into a light recharge the scanners set to wake him if there were any changes in Sam's condition. The human didn't stir until close to five in the morning when he suddenly scrambled up yanking open 'Bees door, effectively waking the Camero up. Yet again Bumblebee was amazed at how much there was in Sam's tank even when he had empted it totally the night before, the term 'puking his guts out' came to his processor and almost gave the mech a spark attack.

He formed his hologram and helped Sam up. The boy made a face at him and then smiled weakly "guess I'll have to wait handing in that term paper" Bumblebee gaped speechless at Sam, then narrowed his eyes "you are not going anywhere Sam, except to bed again." A quick scan of the neighborhood, assured 'Bee that no one was up and about.

Sam yelped when his guardian deactivated his holo, transformed and gently gripped the boy with his hand. Holding Sam up to his face Bumblebee said "this is not funny Sam! you're body temperature is high and this is the second time you've emptied your tank" he was angry and worried "I properly shouldn't have taken you out to sleep in my back seat, but my holo-emitter short-circuited and I needed to keep watch over you!"

Silence descended when he was finished speaking, Sam watched him with large eyes and a curious expression on his faceplate. "Umm 'Bee this isn't fatal, it's just a stomach virus…" Sam's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't say that Sam! If there is one thing I've learned from this it is how fragile you organics are… I…" Bumblebee stopped speaking and instead moved Sam to rest him against his chest amour.

He had known all along that he could only have Sam for a limited amount of time; still one thing was knowing another was feeling… Sam spoke the truth this illness wasn't fatal but so many where and 'Bee knew that he couldn't protect Sam from that danger. There was an element of uncertainty in all relationships… but this was something else again.

"'Bee?" Sam sounded really nervous "'Bee! I'll be all right I promise, this is only temporary…"

"I don't care!! I don't want to loose you," the mech said he pulled Sam closer, reveling in the feel of the warm body against his armor. "You're my friend Sam and I love you…."

"I love you too Bumblebee," he began tracing circles and patterns on the mechs chest plate.

Bumblebee shuddered as his human caressed the amour plates that kept his spark hidden and safe, Sam had never asked about how one mech pleasured another, only if 'Bee could feel pleasure by being with him in holoform.

"No Sam…" he moved him away from his chest and went to the window. Carefully putting Sam down on the bed and turning on his holo-emitter. Sam blinked his optics at him "'Bee? What was that about?" the boy looked around "and why dose my room look like an emergency hospital??"

"Shush go back to sleep," the hologram ordered.

"No."

"No what?"

"No I won't go back to sleep. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Sam……" he looked his human over and sighed, "You wouldn't understand….."

"Try me," The boy growled eyes shifting to the mech outside his window.

Bumblebee sighed again, "Sometimes its just….."

"You think I don't love all of you only the hologram?"

"How did you...?"

"I'm not that clueless 'Bee I do notice things," Sam rolled his optics. "I love every inch of you not just your hologram do you hear me?"

"But–"

"No buts! Do you hear m–" he was cut off by the mech out side his window plucking him off the bed and pressing him close, "What made you think I didn't–"

"You never asked about... stuff."

"I asked Ratchet… and I was more worried about you being able to feel when I touched your holo, I didn't want it to be that I was the only one feeling stuff that wouldn't be fair!"

"You… asked Ratchet…" 'Bee didn't know if he should be embarrass or relived at that, explaining spark intimacy to Sam hadn't been his top priority since their relationship was so new.

However he never got the answer as Sam clutched his belly and groaned in pain. "'Bee… could you help me to bed?" He sounded breathless.

"Here you go Sam" the giant robot handed Sam to his hologram and transformed back into car form. He then helped Sam to the bathroom so the boy could brush his teeth and get some fresh water to drink. It took only moments for the boy to fall into recharge when he was back in bed… 'Bee stood at the bedside and starred at him, then turned to go back to the desk chair.

"Umm…don' go..." Sam's voice was slurred by sleep.

"Okay Sam I won't then" Bumblebee lay down on the bed, enveloping his human in a hug and began to quietly play one of his favorite songs:

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

* * *

R&R please 


End file.
